Make You Own Luck
by Charbo2576
Summary: Concerned about Harry's Potions marks in his fifth year, Sirius sneaks into Hogwarts for a late night meeting with Harry and Ginny. Will the Liquid Luck they find be used for pranks? Or will be to benefit Harry?


A/N: School: Hogwarts

Year: 5

Theme: **Felix Feliceis**

Prompts: **Sirius Black, Potion's Book, Dungeons**

WC (Before A/N) 2112

Round 3

* * *

Harry and Ginny moved silently through the halls of the Dungeons. It was late at night on a Saturday, almost Sunday morning. They were huddled close under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, checking the Marauder's Map, periodically as they walked the empty halls. There was no one in the area, but they still were being cautious. They moved to the next alcove a hundred meters from the last. It was slow and tedious, but necessary. If they were caught, the new "Headmistress" Dolores J. Umbridge would have both of them expelled. That was the last thing either of them needed.

Harry checked the Map again, nodding for Ginny to make the next to last hop to the Potions classroom. When they stopped again, Ginny waited for Harry to give her the signal to continue. Ginny looked back at Harry. He was watching the map intently. He shook his head, pulling Ginny closer, dousing his wand. They waited. They watched as a mumbling Severus Snape passed the shadowy alcove that they were hiding in.

"Of all the times of day to get called," they heard Snape as he came closer. "This better be good! The Weasley twin nitwits and that brat Potter aren't the only ones wanting that toad gone! The worthless witch. I can't believe I'm agreeing with those three ingrates!"

Harry and Ginny tried not to snicker too loudly. Whatever Umbridge wanted with Snape fit their plans perfectly. Snape was out of his office, and they wouldn't have to provide a reason for him to leave. Harry lit his wand again, checking the Map. He nodded to Ginny to make the last slow walk to the Potions' Master's office. They stopped by the door, Ginny taking the map. Harry performed a quick scan on the door to check for any traps or alarms. Finding none, they cautiously entered the empty office.

Once inside, Harry cast _Muffliato_ on the door. Sirius had taught him that handy spell over Easter. Ginny went to the fireplace, checking the Floo Network connection. Finding it active, she tossed in some floo powder. She stuck her head in the green flames quickly, then backed out. Seconds later, Sirius Black stepped out of the grate with a huge smile on his face, holding a small bag. He quickly double checked the _Muffliato_ Harry had cast. Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Hello, there, Red," Sirius greeted Ginny with a hug.

"Hi, Pads," Ginny smiled.

"Prongslet!"

"Hi, Sirius," Harry smiled, greeting his godfather with a hug.

"So, I got your message, and thought for ages on what to do to help you," Sirius stated, holding up the bag. "I had the Goblins fetch these from your Family Vault."

"Family Vault?" Harry asked confused.

"Dumbledore didn't want you to be told about it until you're of age and could have access it," Sirius explained. "Which, legally, at the moment, I control, not him."

"What'd you bring us?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, something very special," Sirius answered breaking into an even wider grin. Setting the bag down, he pulled out two slightly aged books. "These…these were your mum's."

"Really?" Harry asked almost hungrily. Sirius nodded, handing them each a Potions book.

"Your mum made all kinds of notations in her books. Always said it would be handy in the future," Sirius said with a deep breath, looking a little forlornly at the books. "Somehow, I'm not sure this is what she meant." He paused shaking off the far away look he had just had. "But, I'm quite sure she would have given these to you anyway."

"Thank you," Harry said thickly as he ran his fingers over the writing inside the cover. He looked at the soft swirls of his mother's handwriting, treasuring every detail. Ginny placed her arm around him, giving him a squeeze. He smiled at her, softly. She held up the book Sirius had given her, so Harry could look at it.

"When the year's over, I'll give this back to you," Ginny promised, quietly.

"And I'll let you use this one next year," Harry promised with a thick voice.

"I'll get her other books from the Vault, and get them to you both for next year," Sirius promised.

"Thanks, Sirius," Ginny replied, touched. Harry could only manage a small grin and a nod.

"Well, now," Sirius said, clearing his throat. "Shall we see what old Snivillis has in his made cupboard."

"Why?" asked Ginny with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I don't know," Sirius intoned. "Something for a little fun." Ginny frowned at his back.

Sirius opened the door to the cupboard and started rifling through the bottles on the shelves. "Let's see, Elixir of Euphoria, no, that's a bad image," Sirius mumbled, shaking his head. "Draught of Living Death, possibilities, but no. Amortentia, no! You two definitely don't need that one!"

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Love Potion," Ginny answered bitterly, remembering the Love Potion tag they had found in Harry's eye over Christmas.

"Oh," Harry replied. "Your hair is the only Love Potion I need," he smiled as he took Ginny's hand. Ginny smiled back, kissing his cheek.

"And don't you forget it, Potter," Ginny said pulling Harry into a hug, putting her hair under his nose. Harry inhaled deeply, savoring the scent.

"I rest my case," Sirius said rolling his eyes at them. "Potters and their redheads," sighed Sirius with a shake of his head. He turned back to the shelves and continued looking. "Hm, Veritaserum, that will come in handy," he commented putting the bottle in his pocket. "Calming Draught, no, useful during OWLs and NEWTs, but no. Pepperup, no, don't need a more awake Snivillis. Confundus Concoction, maybe. But not sure that would do much."

"What exactly are you looking for, Sirius?" asked Ginny.

"Not sure yet," he shrugged. "I'll know when I find it."

"Really?" groaned Ginny.

"Yep," smiled Sirius.

Sirius continued to look through the shelves. Harry checked the Map every once in a while, to make sure Snape was not on his way back. Ginny and Harry talked quietly, while Sirius mumbled on about the bottles as he looked through them. It was an impressive list of Potions, with many different uses.

"Oh, here we go!" exclaimed a very excited Sirius. "Felix Felicis! Now _that_ is more like it!"

"What in Merlin's name is that?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, this is like liquid gold," replied Sirius. "It's also known as Liquid Luck."

"Er…what?" Harry asked confused.

"Liquid Luck," answered Sirius. "It's insanely hard to brew. You won't cover it until next year, but if you drink it good luck follows you. At least, until it wears off. Bit addictive, really. And if taken too often, it turns into a poison. Banned in Quidditch, and most other sports."

"You're saying, you drink that and you get really lucky?" Harry asked, smiling at Ginny wiggling his eyebrows. Ginny frowned and swatted him.

"Prat!" Ginny then pulled Harry into a hug. "But you don't need that to snog me senseless. You just have to ask," she smirked impishly.

Sirius laughed a barking laugh at their antics as Harry turned red. "There's a bit of a downside to it," Sirius said, finally composing.

"What's that?" asked Ginny.

"The person taking it gets really giddy and reckless," he answered.

"So, we couldn't tell if you took it, Pads?" asked Harry with a cheeky grin. Ginny fought not to laugh, and failed. She had to lean on Harry to stay standing. Harry was laughing just as hard, leaning on the door frame.

"Oh, you two are a bundle of laughs," frowned Sirius, rolling his eyes again. "Couldn't tell he was James' son," he mumbled sarcastically. "Oh, well, just a sip and see what comes."

"Wait!" Ginny ordered turning to him. "You want to use that to prank Snape?" she asked with a scowl.

"Well, yeah, that's the…" Sirius began as he turned to look at her, but stopped as he saw Ginny's eyes flash with anger. He gulped. Angry redheads scared the life out of him, after dealing with Lily for so many years, and Ginny was as bad, if not worse than Lily.

"Sirius Orion Black, I cannot believe you!" Ginny shouted as she advanced on him. Sirius had a look of fear in his eyes as he backed up until his back was to the shelves.

"You're in for it now, Pads," commented Harry, throwing his hands up. He was not going to get in between an angry Ginny and her 'prey'. He knew better, having seen her in action against her brothers and her wand work in the DA.

"We have been putting up with the toad and that greasy git all year! They are bad enough without you making it worse on us by being a prat and pranking him! It's bad enough Fred and George are constantly pranking the toad! At least those we can live with without her taking it out on us!" hollered Ginny. "You want to do something? Get Dumbledore back! Find a way to get rid of the Toad! Find a way to help us, not make things worse!"

Sirius squirmed under her blazing look. Harry fought not to laugh at his godfather looking so terrified of his girlfriend. He knew if he was too loud Ginny's anger would turn on him, and that was the very last thing he wanted. Harry stuck his hand in his mouth to stifle his laughter before it came out.

"Ginny, I…" Sirius tried again.

"I don't want to hear it, Sirius!" Ginny growled. Ginny stopped, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Sirius still didn't dare move. Harry had stopped laughing, just by Ginny's words he knew she had a point to make. Ginny opened her eyes again. The blazing look was still there, but it was more under control. "For once in your life, Sirius, use your head! With that you can find a way to capture Wormtail and get your name cleared. You can be free, again! Don't take that stuff for you! Take it for Harry! With you free, he doesn't have to go back to the Dursleys."

Harry came up behind Ginny, wrapping her in his arms. She laid her head back on his shoulder. Harry turned and kissed her cheek.

"Pads, she's right," Harry said. "You got into this mess, all those years ago, because you put your need for revenge ahead of what I needed most, you."

Sirius hung his head. He knew they were both right, on both accounts. He had promised James and Lily to look after Harry, and he had failed, spectacularly. He felt the sting of tears in his eyes as he slid down the shelf to sit on the floor. Harry and Ginny wrapped him in a hug as Sirius let the emotions take over.

"It was never really about the prank, was it, love?" Harry asked. Ginny merely shook her head. Harry smiled, leaning over Sirius to kiss Ginny. "You're beautiful when you're angry, you know that?" Harry grinned. Ginny let out a little giggle.

"Do you two have to do that right over me?" asked Sirius with a grin of his own.

"Maybe," answered Ginny. "You can sit there and think while I snog your godson for that last comment he made, or you can agree to put that Liquid Luck to good use?"

"Merlin, you are so much like Lily!" Sirius shook his head. "Fine, I'll use it to get Wormtail. Now, let me up, so you two can snog elsewhere."

"I'll hold you to that," Ginny warned.

"Oh, I know you will," conceded Sirius.

"And so will I," Harry said, helping Ginny stand. "That goes for both of you," he added with a glance at Sirius and looking deep into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes. Harry pulled Ginny close, kissing her deeply.

"Alright, you two," Sirius sighed. "Let's get out of here before Snivillis comes back."

Harry and Ginny walked Sirius back to the fireplace. He hugged Ginny, giving her his promise once again. He turned to Harry. "I'll get the little rat, and we'll be a proper family. You, me, Ginny, her parents, her brothers, Remus, and Tonks." Harry and Ginny raised an eyebrow to that.

"Remus and…" Harry stammered.

"I know she's your cousin, but…" Ginny began.

Sirius put his finger to his lips. "They don't think that I know," he broke into a big grin. "Now, get back to Gryffindor Tower, and look over those books from your mum." He hugged Harry, then disappeared into the green flames.

Harry checked the Map, one last time before cancelling the _Muffliato_ and throwing the Cloak over them again, leaving the Dungeons.


End file.
